Modern electronic devices, such as personal computers (“PCs”), servers, and disk arrays, among others, often contain densely packed heat-producing components, such as processors, storage devices, power supplies, and the like. To prevent overheating, computer system enclosures often include fans for providing a flow of cooling air through the enclosure that draws heat from various electronic components and transfers the heat to the outside environment. However, if an air outlet becomes blocked, the flow of air may be interrupted and heat may build up inside the enclosure, which may lead to overheating of electronic components. Fans and other electronic components within the enclosure can also be a significant source of environmental noise.